100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories
by k2gal615
Summary: 100 Challenge! 100 different one-shots some are multi chap ....Sonny and Chad! RXR! I DO NO OWN SWAC! OR THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1 Word 1: Blue

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**So I joined the group and started doing the 100 challenge as well. Some of the Chapters are pretty short so bare with me lol. I hope you like them! –k2gal615**

Blue is the color…

I walked the carpet at the TCA's with Portlyn. I was flaunting my usual Chad self and being my cocky…that is…until I saw her. She was gorgeous, wearing this beautiful blue summery dress. It cut her off right at the knees and didn't show too much, but left me wanting more. A light blue silk ribbon was tied around her waist which made me want to come up behind her and hold that silky waist—

"Chad!" I was pulled out of my revery by that silly girl next to me.

"What, Portlyn." I said not just a little angry.

"Um Chill, Chad. Teen wants an interview." She said through her fake smile.

"Hello." I said bored, looking behind their heads, and staring at the beautiful blue dressed beauty.

"Mr. Cooper?" I heard the magazine people.

"Yeah!" I said with an edge

"Your favorite color?"

"Blue." I said, dazed. Portlyn turned her head to me angrily and pushed me into the building while the interviewers watched us go quizzically and I tried not to look at the beauty so not to lose sight of her.

But unforuntaley for stupid Portlyn, I did lose her. I spent the entire beginning of the TCA'S searching for that beautiful blue dress and the girl that belonged in it, but no dice.

As I was pulled onto the stage by my cast members to present the award for best new comer, I searched once more, not even paying attention to the nominees. Then, I felt Portlyn hit me hard as she handed me the enevelope.

"And the winner is…" I paused as I read the name. I was in total shock, so much so that Portlyn had to hit me again to get me to say it. "Blu--Sonny Munroe."

I watched as she watched gracefully up the steps in that beautiful dress and I realized that she wasn't just beautiful now; she was beautiful always. She walked up to my cast awkwardly, leaving an invisible line between her and us. I smiled as I crossed the line, brought her the board, and hugged her. I could feel the eyes of my castmates on me as I whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful today, in that blue dress, but you always do." As I pulled away, I could hear her heaving breathing. And for a second, I saw a smile grow on her face and a twinkle in her eye. But only for a second because she went back to the Sonny with a rival against the Mackenzie Falls cast. She stepped up to the podium to say her thank you's and I stepped back. Portlyn hit me again but, this time, I didn't respond. I starred at the dress, waiting for her to be finished so I could maybe walk her back to her chair.

My favorite color? Sonny Munroe in a blue dress….blue….yeah, blue…


	2. Chapter 2 Word 2: Freedom

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 2!**

And now I'm free…

Have you ever had one of those days? You know what I'm talking about, when everything seems to go wrong. When you just can't do anything right, when the world is coming to an end. Yeah. I was having one of those days. And you know, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have those days, so when it happened, I didn't know what to do. When I tripped up the stairs, forgot my lines, and spilled orange juice on my favorite Mackenzie polo, I just didn't know what to do. I needed some freedom. So, on my break, I went to sit on the steps outside Studio 2, the Falls, which lead right to Studio 3, Chuckle City.

When I walked outside for this thing called freedom and alone time, I was a little startled as to what I saw. Little Sonny Munroe, Mayor of Chuckle City, Queen of Bubbleyness and Happiness, was crying. I was already experiencing too many new emotions, so I knew I couldn't care. As I was about to walk away, Sonny spotted me and whipped away her tears.

"Oh, hi Chad." She said sadly. It was too late for me to run.

"Hi Sonny."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Oh. Well. I needed some freedom." The word sounded awkward in my voice.

"Chad Dylan Cooper needs freedom?" I asked surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised. I am human you know." She mocked sighed as I turned around. "Wait." She said and I somehow had to listen. "I'm sorry. Tell me what's wrong."

So I told her and I asked her what happened.

"I guess I needed freedom too. Um. My boyfriend broke up with me today and I just couldn't face the rest of the cast. So I came out here to be free." She said simply, as if it happened everyday.

All these new emotions had already been welling up inside of me, embarrassment, honesty, freedom. So I guess I just couldn't help another one. Do you know what I did that very moment? I compulsively grabbed her head and put it on my shoulder. She let it rest there for minutes on end and we sat there, just like that, quiet and happy. We were free.


	3. Chapter 3 Word 3: Afraid

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 3!**

Fear in her

There was only one thing that I was ever afraid of since I got to So Random! and that would be, my biggest secret getting out. And I'm afraid, it has. I woke up yesterday morning to Twani, sitting on my bed, smirking a big, omniscient smirk. I gave her a look like "what the heck is wrong with you?" and turned to my other side.

But she moved with me and spoke in a sing-song voice. "Sonny has a crrruuussshhhh! Sonny has a crrruussshhhh!!!"

Well, if that didn't get me up, nothing would have. I quickly sat up in my bed, almost knocking her to the floor. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed, manicially, which made me more scared then ever. "Oh don't think I didn't hear you in the shower last night."

I remembered that night so well. Every night when I take a shower before bed, because I loath waking up early to shower, I sang. It was just kind of a habit. And the song I sang always went along with my mood. And last night, I happened to be in the mood for a David Archuleta song. I sang "Crush" in the shower last night and I sort of subbed in words when I felt like it, with stuff like "blue eyes" and "amazing hair". Yeah. That didn't give it away. But I couldn't let her know that I knew what she was talking aobut. So, I'm an actor, I played dumb. "What? What did you hear me do in the shower?" I asked, incredulously.

"Sonny, don't play dumb with me." Maybe I wasn't that great of an actor. Or maybe she was just that good. "You sang "Crush" last night and you only sing that when you're thinking about your crush."

"So where are you going with this Twani?" I asked, feeling my heart beat faster as she was getting closer to figuring out the truth. Right now, I was more afraid then I had been the day I came to So Random! I was even more afraid then the day I watched "The Hills Have Eyes", the scariest movie I've ever seen in my life.

"Well, let me finish. Yesterday, right before you came into the room, you were talking to CChhhaaadddd." She stretched out his name to make it more, I don't know, intense? Frightening?

"What is your point?" I asked with my arms folded, so she couldn't see my heart jumping out of my chest.

"Sonny Munroe! You love Chad Dylan Cooper!" And if their timing wasn't perfect, they wouldn't be on So Random! Just as Twani was yelling this at me, Nico, Grady, and Zora walked into the room. And they starred at me, confused and maybe a little angry. I couldn't tell. The only thing I knew for certain was that I was afraid, very afraid.


	4. Chapter 4 Word 4: Love

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 4!**

Love forevermore

So now, my secret is out. What am I gonna do? I just starred at them, watching their brains try to absorb this. I couldn't handle it anymore; I hated silence. So I broke it. "Say something?" when they didn't, I continued. "Yes, guys, I love Chad Dylan Cooper. But you really don't know him like I do! Yes, I realize I am very new to the show. And I also realize you guys hate him more than you probably hate me right now, or maybe even equal but seriously. He has been a great guy. I know he seems way supercilious and even malevolent, but he can be sweet. You should have seen the way he danced with me after prom and there are so many other things he's done for me that you wouldn't even believe if I told you but. I really love him guys. Please don't judge me." I said as I ran out of my bed room, crying tears of love for Chad but fear of my cast mates.

They didn't follow me. Or maybe they did, but by the time they tried to, I had already ran away. I sat outside of Studio 2, right in between So Random and Mackenzie Falls. The breeze felt good on my face as the tears streamed down. I saw someone walk out the doors of the Falls and I tried to hide myself, but it didn't work. He saw me and I saw him. It was Chad Dylan Cooper. I called his name and wiped my tears. When no one was around, I could tell how much he cared. He asked what happened and I lied to him; I didn't want him to know the truth. So I just told him that my boyfriend broke up with me. And do you know what he did? He held me. _He_ held _**me**_. There was no way this guy, this amazing jerk of a guy, could ever make me stop loving him, even if he didn't love me back. Because I was going to love him, forever. But I guess that's what happened with love sometimes. Sometimes it was reciprocated and everything turned out great. And then sometimes it was reciprocated. But in fear of that, I will never share my love for him with him. I will let him love me as his friend, secretly, while I love him like I would my husband, secretly, and wait to get over him or until he loves me. It's Love…unrequited


	5. Chapter 5 Word 5: Night

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 5!**

Restless Night

It's getting late and her eyes are probably closing, but believe me, mine are still open. But this is not the first night I have not been able to sleep because of her; in fact, the past week has been like that. Everything about her keeps me awake. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. I dwell on the moments we have together, which are very rare. Our shows are constantly filming or practicing, so basically the only time I see her is at break time, which is when she hangs out with her friends not me, Chad Dylan Cooper, whom she has deemed the President of Jerkoslavikia. Yeah I remember ever word she has ever said to me too. Am I obsessed? No. Just in love. And then, I also see her at lunch at watch her talk about new sketches that I only wish I could be a part of, just to be with her. I could never go on with out seeing those eyes at least once a day. I think I would go crazy. But, see, I think she wouldn't care. Those are the things I think about at night. How much I love her and how much she hates me.

I look up at the starry night sky that I imagine in my head and it makes me think of Sonny's eyes, twinkling so beautiful with her smile, as if they intertwined into one. Her smile sparkles beautifully, it's amazing. And the way she moves? Oh it just drives me crazy. I can't help thinking about her as I sit here in my room at night, awaking sleep to over take me so I can dream only of her.

Have you ever heard that quote by Dr. Seuss? "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Yeah that says it all. That man was smarter than any of us. Night is the hardest time for me because I can't see her face, yet it's all I see.

**Yes it is really short, and I apologize, but others will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6 Word 6: Day

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 5!**

Best Day

For an entire day, I had lost site of Twani. It made me very nervous when stuff like this happened, especially today, because I knew she knew about how I felt about Chad. And I didn't' know what she was going to do about that information. Would she tell my mom? Would she tell the Falls? Would she, gulp, tell the media? Would she tell _him_? I couldn't be sure. This was Twani we were talking about.

I was pretty focused on keeping the rest of the cast in line, too. Whenever they got up to use the bathroom, I had to know about it. The only thing I, unfortunately, couldn't keep track of was their text messages. They were always texting and it made me nervous. I knew they were texting Twani, I just didn't know why. For the whole day, I worried.

About an two hours before dinner, I thought I saw Zora leaving the room to go outside, so I left the rest of the cast and followed her. And when I got outside, I saw Chad. It looked like he'd been waiting for me. I blushed.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said, nonchalantly.

"Psh, chad. I mean, we had to meet here sometime, I mean, my set is right next door." I said, wishing I was as confident as he sounded.

It was quiet for a second and I almost left, until he said, "So I've been waiting out here all day, with Twani."

I whirled around, "where is she?"

"Chill Sonny, she's fine."

"Uh huh." I said, waiting for him to tell me what I knew she told him.

"So I know a secret." He whispered from very close behind me.

I took a step away and laughed oddly, "What would that be?"

"Sonny Munroe sings songs about Chad Dylan Cooper." He said, as giddy as a little boy.

"psh! That is nonsense! I thought you didn't read gossip columns, Chad." I said, trying to cover my hysteria.

"I don't. I heard it from Twani Hart." He said as he winked.

"She is worse than a gossip magazine."

"Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we can be? Where this thing could go? Am I crazy or just falling in love? Is it really just another crush?" I turned toward him, listening, blushing. "Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? I know this crush ain't going away."

I paused before I spoke."You forgot a line. 'Cause I'm trying to walk away. I know you are. Say it. Better yet, do it."

"No." he said firmly. "Why do I keep running from the truth?" he moved a little closer to me. "All I ever think about is you." Still he moved closer. "You've got me hypotmiztized." Now, he was so close to me that my skin was crawling, in a good way, and I could feel the heat from him body. "So memorized. And I just have to know." He waited awhile and I could see the pain on his face. I thought that the song was just enough. How could he not know how I felt about it. But I could see he didn't. He began to turn. But I grabbed his arm. I closed the gap with a kiss.

**Yes again short, and I apologize, but KEEP READING lol**


	7. Chapter 7 Word 7: Angel

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 5!**

Angel

"Places everybody! Camera's are gonna roll! Audience are you ready?" I heard the producer…what was his name? Marge? I don't remember. Well, whatever his name was, he was calling all the cast together as I stood from a far, watching the sketches.

I know what you are thinking…what is Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls, doing on the set of So Random, his number one rival? Well, if I tried to tell you the answer, you wouldn't believe me. Ok, I'll give you the short version, I like Sonny Munroe. Don't ask because I can't really tell you when it started. I don't know but I don't mind because I love how she makes me feel. Even if it hurts sometimes that she doesn't love me back. I've never asked. Chad Dylan Cooper can not sink that low, it would hurt his image. That may sound selfish, but that's just me. Which is why I know she could never love me.

Anyway, I was watching sketch after sketch. And I would never admit it, but they were all pretty funny. But it really bothered me that I never saw Sonny. And even as I sat in the back, I couldn't miss my Sonny.

Finally, the last sketch and my last hope of seeing her, a sketch began about decision making and how in cartoons, a devil appears on one shoulder with an angel on the other. So three guesses who was the devil and angel? Twani was the devil and she walked out first. I must say, the costume fit her personality well. She even seemed to like playing the devil. I had completely forgotten about her counterpart because I was laughing so hard at her lines; that is until I saw Sonny as the angel. She walked out and I held my breath. She wore this beautiful white wedding dress and the wings seemed flawless and like they should have been there. I watched her in awe. I tuned out all the other sounds of the room, the laughing and the words, and I just saw her, standing, glowing, basking, in glory. I was speechless. And no one made Chad Dylan Cooper speechless. Ever.

After the show was over, the audience members got to meet the actors. Sonny still stood in her angel outfit. Ususally, I left right before sign off so no one would see me. But today, I just couldn't. I stayed in the back until most of the cast and audience had left. I had to be careful to make sure Sonny didn't leave and she didn't. I would even have liked to say that she looked like she was waiting for something. But I couldn't be sure. So I tried not to think that. I walked down to her, just as her last fan was leaving. She smiled up at me and it made everything else glow.

There she was, my angel.

**Wow so apparently none of them are as long as I thought they were….sorry…..lol keep reading!!!! lol**


	8. Chapter 8 Word 8: chocolate

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 8!**

Chocolaty Goodness

I sat on the couch in the room I shared with Twani, eating piece by piece of chocolate. As of late, chocolate had become my number one food. I ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner, sure. But whenever I was hungry in between meals, I would head for chocolate. I even sometimes went out late just to buy chocolate. Twani thought I was crazy, but I didn't care. It even helped me one day on my geometry test. Chocolate is supposed to be a brain stimulator, did you know that? Yeah, well it is. And it's a mighty good one I might add. I mean, it didn't help me do anything I didn't already know; it's not that amazing. But it did help me remember the things I studied the night before. It was pretty cool, I must say. I'll have to remember to eat chocolate during my tests all the time!

Anyway, as I consumed my chocolate, Twani told me it was time for lunch, so I walked with her to the commissionary. The chocolate made me more bubbly than usual and I was in a pretty good mood. Even when we almost bumped into Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny." He said dully.

"Hey Chad!" I said brightly. Even I was shocked at how happy I sounded.

"Whoa! What's gotten into you, Munroe? You are never that happy to see me."

"I don't know, Chad. I guess I'm just happy." I smiled. I didn't see where this was coming from. Chad walked away, shaking his head, rather confused. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and I felt my heart slow down a few beats. When and why did it get faster?

I waved these feelings away as I walked in line with Twani. Today it was mashed potatoes and chocolate covered raisins. I don't know where the lunch lady gets the food combinations. I sat with Twani while we ate our food in silence. Actually I was silent; she was babbling about the latest celebrity gossip and Nico, Grady, and Zora soon joined in as they sat down with their food.

After that, we went to rehearsal. We practiced a new check-it-out girls sketch with dolphin boy and it was a lot of fun, until Chad Dylan Cooper came in. I felt my whole body tense as I saw him walk in. I even forgot my lines!

"Check out that dolphin!" Twani said

But I didn't respond, I just stood their, starring at Chad, in awe. What the heck was happening to me?

"Sonny!" Twani screamed, pulling me out of my revere. "What are you doing!" she didn't even glance in the direction I was looking in, she just walked off stage.

Marshall stood there for a second, not sure of what to do, nervous perhaps. "Take five everybody." Then everyone left the room except for me and Chad.

"What's up?" he said smoothly.

"I could ask you the same question." I said, trying to force down a smile and a giggle. I think he noticed.

"Just came to check out my favorite girl." He said with a wink.

"What are you doing, Chad?" resisting the urge to be all girly and flirty.

"Nothing what are you doing?" he asked. I now was very aware of the proximity of our bodies. If I would have moved slightly, he would have felt it. I wanted to kiss him. I didn't understand why, but I did. So I ran.

I ran until I reached my room with Twani. She was fuming, or so I thought.

"Sonny! There you are!" she said, angry yet with a slight tone of compassion. "Where have you been?"

"Twani. I have a problem. What can chocolate do to girls?" I asked nervously

"Well, let's see. It simulates the brain, make girls feel like they have fallen in love, and it makes you feel better if you were attacked by dementors!" she was the expert on all things girly.

"What was that middle one?" I asked, hopeful

"Well it makes you feel like you've fallen in love. Have you fallen in love, Sonny." She said with a giggle in her voice.

But I didn't answer. I ran into my room and took all the chocolate out. I ran with it out of our 'living room', while Twani was laughing hysterically.

A week has passed since I stopped eating chocolate. I'm pretty sure it's all out of my system. But it was really hard. Every time I carved chocolate, I had to ask Twani for a substitute that didn't affect me like chocolate; I always at Twizzlers. They are actually kind of getting annoying now, but whatever. As long as I don't feel like I've fallen in love, I'm good.

So this whole week, I've been pretty good at hiding from Chad too. I only ate in the commissionary minutes before lunch was actually over so I could be sure Chad wouldn't be in there. And whenever shooting was over, I would run to my room. The cast thought I was crazy, but I didn't care. I mean, I obviously still saw him, but I pretty much ran past or ignored him. I don't think he noticed.

So today is Friday, the week mark from the day I stopped eating chocolate. And it would now be the ultimate test because Chad was walking my way and I couldn't run, because that would be too obvious. So I sat there, waiting.

"What's the deal, Munroe?" he said, angry and even a little sad

"What do you mean?" I said, blushing.

"Are you kidding me? Ever since Friday you have been avoiding me." His voice now definitely reflected the sadness in his voice.

My heart actually dropped. It actually hurt me how sad he was.

"Why do you sound said?" I said, voice unguarded, heart beating faster than it ever had.

"Really Sonny?" He questioned. I didn't understand what he meant. He made a noise as he began to walk away. I realized how much I missed him when he walked away. And I realized something else; it wasn't the chocolate making me love Chad Dylan Cooper. It was Chad Dylan Cooper. I ran after him and grabbed his arm, and kissed his cheek. Then he kissed my lips. I tasted chocolate.

**Yes and the number is wrong on the few prior ones….i apologize…but this was my favorite!!! I hoped u liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Word 9: Dance

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 9!**

_**Dance**_ Like No One is Watching

It is Sunday night. Mostly everyone is out or home or something. Except me. I'm in my room on the set. And do you know what I like to do when no one is around? I put on my iPod and dance to the music, crazy, like no one is watching, because they aren't! It is so much fun and my favorite past time! So I turned on my iPod after dinner and I danced. Oh and I sing too.

"I got your picture here! I'm coming with you, dear maria count me in!" I didn't notice it at the time, but the door had opened, and someone was watching me dance like a crazy person!

"Oh Dakota! I know our love is new. I barely know you."

"I got those lovesick blues--" I was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Do you, Sonny? Do you really?" I whipped around and it was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself. I quickly turned off my iPod.

"What are you doing?" I asked, nervously. He opened his mouth when I cut him off, "What did you hear?"

He only half answered my questions. "Why are you singing love songs? And you really need to get some better dance movies, Sonny."

"Oh really, Cooper? You think so? Why don't you show me what you got?" I don't like it when people tell me I'm no go at something, even if it is true. And Chad never backs down to a challenge. I plugged in my iPod and was about to put on something more seemingly Chad-ish, like I don't know, a hip hop song? But he objected.

"Don't change it! I love This Providence!" he said to my surprise. "But put on that girl's a trick." He said, so I obliged.

My dancing was kind of normal. You know, just kind of let your body flow and everything. But his? Oh man it was just terrible! He was jumping around and doing the shopping cart and other 80s moves. I had to make an effort not to fall over with laughter.

"That girls a trick my friend said—what, Sonny?" he said, looking at me laughing.

"Leave the vocals to Dan." I laughed then added "I never thought you could be funny." I laughed again

He didn't respond. Instead he began to dance again and I just followed suit. For the next three or four songs, we were dancing and laughing. Suddenly, I fell from laughter and lack of breath. I pulled Chad down with me. And we laid there, on the floor, trying to stop laughing. But you know laughing, it's contagious.

Finally I looked at him seriously and asked, "Why did you pick that girl's a trick?" I felt like I had something to do with that song choice, but I just couldn't be too sure or conceited. That was his job.

He didn't answer me, which got me angry. "Why won't you answer me?"

"Well you never answer any of my questions." He said, cut throat-like

"Oh. Well, ask away."

He looked seriously at me this time. "Why did you choose Dakota by A Rocket to the Moon and Letdown by This Providence? I mean letdown is hardly a song to dance to really. It's kind of a sad song, hence the title, letdown. I mean Dakota is wonderful it's a love song, but so opposite of letdown."

I was honestly in awe at his knowledge of music. Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper listened to indie rock? Next he was going to tell me he watched So Random! haha that would never happen. Oh no, what was more impossible was him confessing his undying love for me. Yeah, that was probably one of the many things we didn't have in common, which suddenly seemed so much less. So I laid there stupidly, eying him up and down, with my hands on my stomach in complete and utter awe.

He scoffed and I finally answered. "Well you see they are a mix. And I guess that is how I feel. Besides they are wonderful songs." I said, guardedly "Well where did you get that girl's a trick from?"

"Well, there is this girl. And um well, she's being kinda tricky to read, I guess." He said, and I almost would say he was nervous. Psh. Not Chad Dylan Cooper

I quickly flipped over on my stomach. I went from opening up mode to all up in your business mode from 0 to 20. I tried to act as though I cared about the girl and who it was, but really I was just trying to see if, oh maybe, it could be this girl named, I don't know, Sonny Munroe? Just throwing it out there. I didn't say it to him though. No, that would be crazy, not to mention suicidal. "So who is this beauty!" I giggled, completely fake

"Um, I don't know if you know her." My heart fell, of course I didn't.

But I faked it, "I know everyone! Give me a hint!" I winked.

"Sonny, I really don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon! You can trust me!"

"Sonny—"

"Chad likes a girl! Is she pretty? Is she stupid? Is she an actor?"

"Don't talk about her like—"

"Chad…what is his type? Hmmm…..have to be pretty blonde that doesn't know crap….oo is it Twani?" I giggled, half heartedly

"SONNY! SHUT UP!" he practically screamed. I didn't know why. I was right next to him. But I was scared so I did. "It's you, ok?"

Whoa! If my heart wasn't jumping before, it definitely was now. I just starred, real stupid like and bug eyed at him, as if the sky was gonna fall. He took that to me I didn't feel the same so he started to get up.

I quickly got up to and turned back on my iPod. I played This Providence again, but this time I played "sand in your shoes". He stopped as he heard the beat of the familiar tune. He turned around to look at me and I smiled knowingly at him. He closed the gap between us. His hands grabbed mine and we began to dance. The song ended long before we stopped. It was the best dance of my life.

Sry I haven't updated in awhile…life has been crazy with exams and everything…..but I didn't stop writing  I'm out 2morrow so I'll def be writing more and I do know the end to Sonny the Run Away so I should be updating that within a few days…try not to die out of suspense lol…and I'll have more words too….hope you loved this…and listen to this providence, a rocket to the moon….all time low…they are all amazing! This providence is going on tour with Hey Monday! Buy tix lol so yea…hope u loved it!

**K2gal615**


	10. Chapter 10 Word 10: Sleep

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 10!**

_**Sleepless**_ **at the TCAs**

So it's late and I want to go home. I want to go in my own bed and go to sleep. But…I can't. This is how it happened.

I left the TCA party really late, after the rest of my cast. And I usually would have taken the stairs to leave, but no, I had to be crazy and take the elevator today of all days because I was lazy and tired and sleepy.

I walked into the elevator and this angry blonde boy screamed at me, "NO!" and I was so surprised and scared. Then the doors closed and I could see the fear in his face. Then I realized it was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What is going on?" I asked

"I have been in here for twenty minutes!" he said, loudly, anger rising.

"Chill, Cooper. What have you been doing?" I laughed as I pressed the bottom to the ground level.

"What? Were you not just listening? I've been here for twenty minute, sitting and waiting for someone to open the elevator, and I got you!" I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, really unsure of what to say or do. Then, all of a sudden, I burst out laughing. I don't know why, but I did. And I couldn't stop laughing. I just couldn't. I laughed so hard, then I cried, and almost peed in my pants too. Chad just starred at me, dumfounded, and mumbled something about comedians always laughing at the 'wrong moment'. But there was never a wrong moment to laugh. Crouching over, practically on the floor, I looked at Chad. My eyes were red and my makeup was running but a big smile donned on my face. He looked at me, and it just did him in too. He started laughing, which made me laugh. Laughing is contagious, you know?

It took us awhile to stop laughing then. And by that time, we were both pretty much on the floor next to each other. Once the laughing had ceded, the silence overtook the tiny space, and it became awkward. But neither of us really seemed to notice because we were so tired. Chad tried to hide this by pacing the room. But he became bored so he sat down, trying to think, or so it would seem.

I almost felt my head slowly moving toward his shoulder but he stood up again. He began talking mostly to himself. "Someone will come for me. They'll have to miss me sooner or later. Is the room getting smaller yyawwwnnn or is it just me? Why did I have to yaaawwwnnn take the elevator? This is yyyaaawwwnnn ridiculous."

"Chad just sit down. You're sleepy and you're just making yourself more tired."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not sleep on the floor. He sleeps on a fluffy temper pedic bed with soft goose feather pillows."

"Chad, go ahead, open the door of the elevator. Or better yet, crawl up to the top of the elevator like they do in movies and see if you can find a temper pedic bed with goose feather pillows." I smirked

"Everyone's a comedian in here."

"Everyone except you."

"We are the only two people in here! And I'm going to die! How would that read on my epitaph? Chad Dylan Cooper, Famous Teen Heartthrob, died in an elevator with Chuckle City dork Sonny Munroe. Yeah. That looks great."

"So you're not funny, just sarcastic. Besides, that's not what your tombstone would read, Chad. It would read, Chad Dylan Cooper, Ambassador to Jerkoslavikia, died in an elevator because he couldn't live without goose feathers." She said smugly

"Very funny, Munroe."

"I thought it was."

"Well, you're alone in this world."

"Nope, I have you." Wait, why did I just say that? I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't realize what I was saying. Omg, what is he going to say.

He just sort of looked at me for moment and smiled. "Yeah, you do."

For about ten minutes, that was all that was said. I sat in the middle of the elevator, thinking, while he, finally listening to my suggestion, sat down next to me. We didn't talk; we just sat in a comfortable silence. We were both very tired, but I stayed alert, sure not to fall asleep like that. I played little games with my mind, concentrating on not sleeping.

Suddenly, I felt something on my shoulder. It was heavy, and since I was tired, I couldn't seem to process what it was. So I looked at it in fear and I was more than shocked as to what I saw; it was Chad Dylan Cooper's head, resting lightly on my shoulder. I thought maybe I would be repulsed, and I suddenly wondered why that hadn't come to mind. Then, I realized, maybe it was because I was beginning to feel something for old Chad Dylan Cooper. I didn't understand what it was really; just that I had developed some sort of feelings for him. My thoughts were interrupted though, by a muttering noise that I could only assume was coming from Chad.

"What's that?" I asked

"Blue is my favorite color."

Of course, only what I expected. "Because of your eyes." I muttered sort of to myself, but he heard.

"No because your dress." I looked down, shocked. I, indeed was wearing a very pretty blue dress. I couldn't believe it. Was Chad forming feelings for me too?

I couldn't think anymore; I just needed sleep. So I put my head on top of his head. It was very comfortable, surprisingly. And the last thing I heard myself say was, "Blue is my favorite color too."

**So I definitely think I'm missing a word….can anyone tell me what word comes next or what I missed….so anyway…did you like it? RXR!!! Thanks sooo much for reading guys! Love k2gal!**


	11. Chapter 11 Word 11: Warm

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 10!**

**We're Cold But She's **_**Warm**_

Now, I don't admit this kind of stuff so freely all the time, so I recommend you listen. I am a cold human being. A very cold jerk, I'll admit it. I am in love with myself to an extreme, so much so that one would even say I am obsessed with myself. I know, I know, it's a little bit far fetched, but hey, it's what people think. And who is Chad Dylan Cooper to tell them what to think? It's really the only thing I can't do. Haha but seriously. I am amazing, and I know it. It might be my downfall, but whatever.

I guess I'm no Edward Cullen. I mean, I definitely have looks on him, but I am for sure not as cold as him. I mean, who would want to date a vampire, when here I am, perfectly available to date, especially since I am much better looking then him? Portlyn would agree….but that's not saying much is it?

I do have a lot in common with Edward Cullen, though. I have a cold heart; he has a cold body. I have all the girls screaming for me, he has some girls screaming for him. But probably the biggest thing we have in common is that we both have someone that warms us up when we are cold. Not literally for him, obviously, since he can't ever be warmer, being dead and all. But my girl, she really does make me warm. She makes me a good person, kind and everything. She was even the reason I started building houses for dogs, even if it was for press. She got me to start thinking about other people, when I helped her in so many occasions. She doesn't owe me a thing; in fact, I owe her.

She has kept me warm since the first day I met her, with her Sunshine in her smile and touch and even sarcasm and mean jokes. She is the reason I am alive. She makes me, me. She is my rock. And I love her. I love Sonny Munroe for keeping me warm. By the way, if I see this information on any blog site or gossip site or magazine or television show or new update or freaking flying blimp, I will deny it and have my people 'take care of' you.

**I found the word lol….ummm yea I kno its short…but idk its what I came up w/ lol…besides the next few are sooo much longer….but im not gonna put them up yet ;-P lol I kno im mean lol….hope u liked this RXR**


	12. Chapter 12 Word 12: Bath

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 12! (I think?)**

**Sweet…well…I'm taking a **_**BATH**_

It was my regular weekly routine because I needed to unwind from the crazy week we would have here at So Random! So I did it by taking a bath every Saturday night. Heck, I didn't have anything to do. It's not like I had a boyfriend or many Hollywood friends yet.

Oh in case you were wondering, I do bathe regularly. I just usually shower because it's so much easier and faster. But a bath can be relaxing.

So it's Saturday and time for my usual bath. I practically ran from the set into our room. I couldn't wait for this bath. It was probably the highlight of my week. Well besides seeing Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh wait, did I say that out loud? Don't tell anyone ok?

Tawni followed close behind me because she couldn't wait for her date tonight. She ran in and actually beat me to the bathroom, which I dread because that usually delays my bath another hour. So I sat on the couch, now picking my battles carefully. I turned on some Mackenzie Falls reruns and laughed at the thought of myself watching them as Tawni came out of the bathroom; she would most likely kill me. So I turned off the television and settled on reading a book, A Walk to Remember. It was definitely one of my favorite books.

Tawni came out of the bathroom surprisingly very quickly. She looked beautiful in a pink dress. I told her that, even if she already knew it. She smiled at me as if she knew already. I closed the door to the bathroom, not locking it, as I reminded Tawni to lock the main door on the way out. As she left, I ran my bath water and turned on some music that I rocked out to before undressing and stepping into the tub. I put some bubbles in to water as I sat. I thought about the crazy week as I just sat there, not moving or anything.

For about ten minutes I sat there. Unfortunately, banging and thrashing down the hall made me alert. I didn't really think anything of it until the bathroom door banged open like I've only seem Kramer do on _Seinfield_. And any one would have been surprised when they saw whom it was that so rudely interrupted my bath.

It was Chad Dylan Cooper. I starred up at him for a long time as he starred at me, equally frightened. So I looked down to make sure the bubbles were covering me, which they were, thank God. Suddenly Chad did the unexpected; he actually laughed. Like a real laugh! Not a Chad Dylan Cooper laugh that only makes fun of everyone. But a real laugh. I thought for a minute, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. Being on So Random, with funny bones running through me, I could never not laugh when someone was laughing so I joined in.

Soon after, he closed the door. I jumped out of the bathtub and changed clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and found him sitting on my couch, watching the same reruns I had just been watching. And somehow it wasn't awkward. I just watched him. And soon, he looked up at me. And we just looked into each others eyes. It was the longest that I had ever looked into those beautiful blue eyes and I got lost.

I lost all real awareness of space and time; I just starred. We were the only ones in the room. And we both just starred.

After what felt like a second, he broke the gaze and just left. I didn't know what happened or how it happened but I knew that it was possibly the best and strangest bath I had ever taken.

**Ssssssssssooooooooooooo yea….baths….i like taking them lol…..and that was the most awkward bath, huh? Lol so yea…watd ya think? RXR!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPLLLLEASE lol btw….sorry it took so long to update!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Word 13: School

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 13! **

**Do we HAVE to go to **_**SCHOOL**_**?!?**

13. School

I'm sure Tawni's scream could have been heard from China. We all covered our ears as Marshall now tried to cover his tracks. But, unfortunately, it was out, there was nothing he could do.

"Well…you know Tawn, it's only for a few weeks. Until the teacher come back from maternity leave."

"And they couldn't get another teacher?" She yelled, exasperated. The rest of the cast remained quiet out of shock, but also because Tawni was the most expressive of the group.

"Well, no." Marshall said. I almost felt bad for him; when Tawni was mad, you just didn't want to argue. "They figured they didn't want to waste money?"

"Well its not a waste of money! I can't learn in that kind of environment!" Tawni yelled

"Tawni, sweetie, it's not all about you." Marshall said, slowly. We all knew that was the end.

"Since when!" Tawni screamed. Thinking quickly, I told Marshall I got a text from his mother. He scurried off while Nico, Grady, Zora, and I tried to put Tawni back together.

"This is ridiculous! What are they trying to do? Kill us? I can't last one day in class with those kids! With all their prettiness. I'll make me look bad! Don't even get me started on what they do to you, Sonny." Tawni said once we finally sat her down and I ignored her most recent attempt to hurt and love me at the same time.

"I know! I don't know what Marshall was thinking, letting them learn with us."

Their conversation was interrupted by a bell that signaled the start of the school day on the set of So Random! The cast groaned as they began to walk to their rooms.

As they rounded the corner to the room, they heard voices.

"I don't know what they were thinking! This'll make them think they are on equal par with us!"

"If only we could do something!"

"Let's have a resolution!" a girl's voice said

"Why would we do that?" asked a boy

"Because then they will know we mean business! I mean, if we do it right like the France."

"I think you mean revolution." The boy said, angrily

"Oh…right. That's what I meant."

The bell rang again and the So Random! cast strutted past them into the class. The others didn't follow though.

Class had already been in session by the time the others actually did decide to accompany So Random!

"So nice of you to join us, Mackenzie Falls." Mrs. Bitterman said, rudely. She wasn't happy about he ordeal either because it meant she had to learn new names and go over past material. It was a drag.

"Well, you know, it is a long walk from our set." Said Chad in his smooth voice.

"Right, Mr. Cooper. I saw you and the rest of your silly cast outside my door this whole time!" she said callously. "Detention for all of the Falls."

So Random had to try to resist laughing as Chad's cool voice turned to nervousness. "You—you can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want." She said evilly. "Now take your seats and stay after so we can talk about your punishment."

"We have to get to rehearsal!" Portlyn said, exasperated

"Tough. Anyway. Where were we, Zora? Before we were so RUDELY interrupted? Ah yes, the Civil War…"

Mrs. Bitterman carried on the whole class. But I didn't listen. After the Falls walked in I couldn't concentrate. I don't know why. But then, all of a sudden, I saw Chad flash his pearly whites at me and then, he sat next to me! I was surprised! I watched the rest of his cast eye him suspiciously as they retreated to the back, afraid of us and Bitterman. But not Chad. Then, just as I was about to start paying attention, I saw something leave my desk. I turned slowly, so as not to look eager, to where I saw a note! Chad Dylan Cooper wrote me a note! In Class! Wow. Wow. Wow.

Well, when I opened it, I guess it wasn't that interesting. He just said, "hey" so I said 'hey' back. Then he said, "what's up" and that's how it went the rest of the class

Chad: what's up

Sonny: nm u?

Chad: Oh you know, same old drama

Sonny: yea I guess

Chad: Gosh this class is so boring. I hate history. I'm more of an English person…

Sonny: me 2! I love to write!

Chad: so do I, when im not taping I write

Sonny: I wish I had more time to

Chad: Me 2…I'm hardly not taping anymore

Sonny: Same…I never would guess you write

Chad: I know, b/c im Chad Dylan Cooper, right?

Sonny: Yea…

Chad: I know, I'm amazing and everything but, there is something behind the good looks

Sonny: Really?

Chad: Yes! I'm a person too

Sonny: And I thought you were a werewolf

Chad: Ha ha but seriously I'm really not that bad. And I hope you see that some time

'I do' Sonny wrote but the bell rang. Chad half waved as he got up to see Mrs. Bitterman. I gestured to the note, but he didn't see.

**Ssssssssssooooooooooooo yea….what do you think? I think I've always dreamed of someone like Chad writing me a note lol…..Sonny totally has a crush on him…lol but who wouldn't, right? Hahahah hope you like it ******


	14. Chapter 14 Word 14: Mad

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 14! **

**Yeah, that's right. I'm **_**MAD**_**!!!**

A/N: Hope this isn't against the rules or whatever, but for this one I decided to go from Portlyn's point of view!

So right now, I'm mad. Angry even. Words can't describe how much I want to kill Chad Dylan Cooper. The Falls, the Randoms, the Montanas, and the JONAS' are here at a cast party for the new JONAS show. And I went all out for this, you have no idea. I stole my daddy's credit card and went to town with it. I got my hair and nails done and I bought this amazing prom type dress. It stopped at my knees but from my waist to my knees, it's poofy like a Cinderella dress. And it's orange so it brings out my skin tone.

And I look HOT! I mean, I've already been complimented by all the Jonas', the rest of the Falls guys, and Nico and Grady (but they don't really count). Pretty much every man has told me how beautiful I look today….except one….and OF COURSE, it's the only one that really matters to me. Yes, yes, yes. I love Chad Dylan Cooper…but it's not that much of a surprise, is it? I mean every girl does! What's not to love about those beautiful eyes, and the way his smile just catches really cute like when he's making fun of someone. Every single girl here is swooning over him, every single one. And I'm standing next to him, trying to make every girl jealous. I mean, it's part of my job description (and it really is). But in every picture, while I'm looking at him or the camera, he's looking somewhere else. And not at the camera, past the camera. To where a certain girl from a certain show is standing. And now, I'm jealous. I can't figure out why she has his heart and I don't. She just got here and I've been here the WHOLE TIME! Since the beginning of our amazing show and he just doesn't see that! I mean, this girl is mean to him and everything and it's ridiculous and it bothers me so much! Every time we have five seconds of a break, I turn to him to try and woo him, but he's already half way to her, making jokes and making fun of 'Chuckle City' because he knows it bothers her and she loves it! I don't understand their relationship. So, I'm standing here, wishing I were in Sonny Munroe's shoes. Sonny Munroe! I mean, he couldn't have picked a better rival, could he? I mean, I never really like the show she's on but it never bothered me; I only hated them because Chad told me to. I do what ever he says because I love him. Yeah, I said it, I love him. And now you know and I can't even tell him. I have a reason to hate Sonny Munroe. Because she might not realize it now, but while I'm standing here next to Chad, looking HOT and making all the other girls jealous (except her!), I'm standing here, being jealous of her looking BEAUTIFUL. And Chad doesn't want HOT, not this time, no. He wants BEAUTIFUL. Something I can't give him, something no one can give him. Except her, and that kills me every day. It makes me mad that I he'll always have my heart and she'll always have his.

**Ssssssssssooooooooooooo yea….what do you think? In case you haven't noticed, I've been updating a lot lately and that's because I'm goin on vacation for 2 weeks so yea….i wanna get a lot done before I go….please read and review and tell me how this was….:-)**


	15. Chapter 15 Word 15: Stars

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 15! **

**Our night under the **_**STARS. **_

"Wow Chad. Lookout Mountain so beautiful…"

Yes you are, I thought

"…Romantic…"

not as romantic as I'd like…but yea

"All the stars are so bright."

"Yes I am." Yes you are…too bad I didn't say that one out loud

She gave me this weird look. So I played along. "Oh you meant the stars up there. Eh there ight, but they don't have their own show." I said, hinting something she obviously didn't realize. I looked at her with a sparkle in my eye, but she didn't notice because she was already laughing at me. I hadn't realized it was funny until I realized she thought I was talking about me. It hurt that she thought I was that conceited, but I guess it was a little true. I mean, I do just shine…oh you thought I was conceited? Nooo what are you talking about!

She looked at me as she stopped laughing. "I guess I'm just a little nervous." She smiled and I wanted so much to tell her how nervous I was with her, how nervous she always made me, but I thought better of it. Even though I didn't know Chad Dylan Cooper as well as I thought I did, I knew telling Sonny how I felt would just, throw her off, and I didn't know if I was supposed to do that. Then she screamed because she saw Nico and Grady in the bear costume. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I acted all nonchalant, patted her head with one hand, as I shooed them away with the other. I was not going to tell her who it really was, it would ruin the moment.

I rolled down the window and yelled, "Be gone, creature!" and it scampered away.

"Chad! You saved me!" she said, in a girlish manner.

"Oh it's all part of my job, Sonny. I'm a star. It's what I do."

She looked utterly confused, "What does that have to do with saving people?"

"Well," I said, completely serious, "Stars, especially soap opera stars and comedians, we save people from their everyday lives. Have you ever stopped to think why people watch our shows? It's because television is so much better than reality. They would rather watch someone else's messed up life then see their own fall into pieces. They would rather laugh at someone's stupidity or childish pranks then see themselves get laughed it. It's why we do what we do. Without us, many people couldn't survive."

She just starred at me for about 10 minutes. I couldn't tell by her facial expression if she believed me or not, or if she was going to throw popcorn at me or a pizza. I couldn't tell if she was going to stomp out of the car and never see me again or laugh. I couldn't tell if she was going to kiss me out of brilliance or punch me out of anger at being so judgmental.

Then she gave me this really confused expression and said with a laugh in her voice, "What have you done with my Chad Dylan Cooper?"

My? My? "My?" I repeated. But I continued, "I'm right here. And I've been here all along. You just never saw me."

"You're right. I didn't." but she said it in away like she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Then she laughed that beautiful laugh of hers and gave me a light punch.

Before I could think, her lips were on mine and I didn't even have time to react before she had pulled them away. She opened the door and ran out. And I couldn't even see where she was going because it was so dark. I knew that if she would've had popcorn and pizza, she would have thrown them both at me, out of spite, since she seemed to have already done everything else.

I locked my car before I ran after her. It took me no time to find her because there she was, sitting under the stars. "I'm sorry." She said and it nearly broke my heart. I could see the glistening of the tears in the star light. "I shouldn't have kiss—" but before she could finish, I knelt down and put my lips on hers. And there we sat, together. Our Night Under the Stars.

**Ssssssssssooooooooooooo yea….what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update! My summer was actually crazier than the school year! And I actually had some major block, so let me know! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16 Word 16: Moon

**100 Different Words, 100 Different Stories**

**Word 16! **

**The Full **_**MOON. **_

It was a typical Thursday afternoon. Sonny was at the apartment with her mom, making lunch. And they were talking, just normally like they always do. And Sonny was telling her mom about Chad's latest shenagains.

"And then it fell on my head!" Sonny said as she her mom tried to conceal her laughter. "It's not funny, mom!"

"Haha oh yes it is. And if it wasn't you, you'd laugh too."

"No I wouldn't! It's just horrible! I have to get him back! I just don't know how!"

"Well, Sonny, sweetie, tomorrow is a full moon; you never know what's gonna happen." She said as she winked

"Oh mom, you're just superstitious."

"Maybe, maybe not."

~~--~~--~~--

Sonny walked gallantly into work the next day. She had devised a plan for getting back at Chad and it had taken her all night, but she didn't care. She wasn't tired, but filled with spite. And she had forgotten all of what her mother said about the full mom changing people, until she walked into her and Tawni's room. There on her dresser was a beautiful bouquet of 12 red red red roses.

Sonny gasped, "Are those mine?"

Tawni came out of the bathroom, "I guess. Your name is on the tag. Besides, if it was for me, there would have been 50."

Sonny ignored her as she rushed to the flowers to look at their beauty.

"This came with it." Twani said, as she handed Sonny the typed card. Sonny eyed her evilly. "What! I had to make sure it wasn't from Sherona."

"Why would Sherona send me roses?" Sonny read the card. _These roses as close as I could get to your beauty, the red for your lips, the soft flowers for your skin, and roses for you. Meet me where the shine in your hair will not cease to end. _

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked aloud.

"There's a full moon tonight and—"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Sonny yelled

"Chill! Sorry! I was going to say he could be talking about the moon shining in your hair…"

"Oh yeah. That makes sense! Wow Tawni, you're smart!"  
"When it comes to love!" she giggled

"Yeah. So I have a plan to get Chad back!"

"Count me in!"

Sonny walked into the lunch room with a huge smile on her face. It was going to happen, just like one of her sketches. If Chad could use his show material, why couldn't she?

"Hi Chad!" she said with a great big smile

"Sonny? What do you want? And why do you look like that?" he said, referring to her oddly large smile.

"Oh nothing. Just want to talk to my best friend, Chaddykins!"

"First, never call me that. Second, don't talk to me like that. Third, what is with you today? You never act like this around me."

"Oh I don't know must be the full moon."

"Yeah…" Chad said in a lingering kind of voice, "must be."

He began to walk away as Sonny made a sudden motion to the doorway.

"What was that?" Chad asked.

"Nothing. So what is your favorite…food?"

"My favorite food? You want to know my favorite food? Why? So you can put it on your blog?" He chuckled.

"No. You're the only one who puts fake things on his blog. Anyway, I just wanted to know."

"Mac and Cheese ok, are we done?"

"Oh I like pizza. Cheese to be exact." Sonny said as she sat next to him.

"Oh fabulous. I'll buy you a whole pizza if you just go away!"

"What's your favorite candy?"

"Get outta here!"

"Mines Chocolate!"

Chad got up and almost stormed out of the room, right into Sonny's trap. But then, to her dismay he turned around and whispered in her ear, "I know who you're secret admirer is. He's right out that door."

Sonny lost all her bareings and just ran out the door. And then she was pelted with Chicken bits and fries. She screamed in agony. Chad was just too good for her. She ran to the bathroom before anyone saw her.

After taping that night, Sonny went into her dressing room. She thought she would relax and plan yet again some revenge. But instead she saw a huge chocolate bar on the couch.

"It wouldn't fit on your dresser. Sorry Sonny."

"Oh my gosh! What is this!"

"It's chocolate, silly! And if you want some help eating it, just ask!" she giggled, every girl loves chocolate.

"Pass some up here!" Zora said through the vent.

"Guys! Tawni was there a note?"

"Oh there was a note alright. Give it to her, Tawn." Zora giggled

Meet me in between the Capulets and the Montagues just at the perfect shine

Tawni laughed, "As if that made any sense! There aren't two worlds!"

Zora chimed in, "Maybe he means the equator?"

"Right, my admirer is from South America. That makes sense." But Sonny knew exactly what it meant. She understood right away. She just didn't want to tell them because they would follow her. So she would go to sleep and wait for the opportune moment to sneak out and meet her lover.

"I'm gonna turn in early. All this Sonny talk has really made me tired." Tawni yawned. "Good night girls."

"I'll close the vent. Good night." Zora said, also yawning.

Sonny walked into her room and changed into clothes that she believed were both warm and attractive looking.

Waiting was long and disturbing. She couldn't wait to see who it was, but yet she was also very worried. Only someone from Mackenzie Falls would call it a division of worlds like in Romeo and Juliet, but who was smart enough to be that poetic? She couldn't think of anyone who was like that. She racked her brain all night until it was time.

Promptly at midnight, she left her room and quietly walked to the outside door that separated the Randoms from the Falls. She took a deep breath as she opened the door. And you'll never guess who she found, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad? What are you doing here? My secret admirer couldn't make it?"

He laughed at her, "I am him."

"Wait….what?"

"I act."

"The flowers the card the chocolate…all for me?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say. How did this happen? Why today?"

He shrugged, "The full moon changes people." And with that he closed the gap and kissed her on her mouth. And forever the full moon had changed them.

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
